This invention relates generally to electronic regulator circuits and, more particularly, to voltage and current regulator sources capable of providing an output signal level which is insensitive to temperature variations, radiation, and to variations in the input voltage supplied to the regulator circuit.
Stable voltage and current regulators are required to power circuits such as A/D converters, and measurement devices to name only a few. In addition current regulator are useful for controlling motors.
Most electronic regulators use a zener or bandgap to develop the reference voltage. These references depend on semiconductor properties that are useful over limited temperature range, and radiation levels. Fred Mirow in U.S. Pat. No. 7,456,700 titled “VARIABLE LOOP GAIN OSCILLATOR SYSTEM” described a technique that maintained the oscillator loop gain at unity to develop a stable voltage reference.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the invention is to provide electronic regulators which are insensitive to temperature variations, radiation, and to variations in the input voltage supplied to the regulator circuit.
An other objective is to provide voltage and current regulator systems that have high temperature, radiation, and voltage stability due to its reliance on component ratios to set circuit thresholds operating values.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide electronic regulator circuits that are less susceptible to process variances by relying on impedance ratios thereby providing a more consistently manufacturable circuit.